User talk:Jadestonex4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jadestonex4/bored page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:13, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Additionally it was not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:19, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Your message on the writer's workshop You can check the message above mine for reasons why your pasta was deleted. There's also Deletion Appeal if you would like to make a formal request to undelete your pasta. « tentious» 14:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Proxies It is not. Proxies would violate our No-spinoff rule. You would have to do a Spinoff Appeal first to post it to the site and as I am looking over the WW post, I see that it currently is not up to quality standards and would likely be turned down. You should take it over to Spinpasta wiki for more feedback before attempting an appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's still not up to quality standards and now it just comes off as an OC/CPC story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Read this and this, as well as look over capitalization (words improperly capitalized, dialogue left uncapitalized), wording issues (Overuse of pronouns, typically don't start paragraphs with pronouns.), spacing (dialogue is improper spaced. See style guide for reference.), punctuation (accents used in place of apostrophes, commas missing before dialogue, punctuation missing from the end of sentences/dialogue), numerous typos ("full mane", "your lost,", etc), story issues. There's actually quite a lot of issues here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Your story utilizes a number of cliches like: abusive parents and bullies, killer catch-phrases, JtK-esque newspaper opening, etc. The story also comes off more like an attempt to introduce/describe the character than a focus on the plot itself, the CPC goes insane with little to no provocation. This wiki has had its fair-share of OC stories like LIARS, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, etc and is really leaning away from those types of stories due to their generic/cookie-cutter nature. (Abused teenager snaps, murders, uses catch-phrase). As much as I dislike discouraging authors, I really feel like this story is going to be an uphill battle to get by our standards and even with a lot of effort put in, it'd likely be deleted because we get ten OC/CPC stories on a weekly basis and the concept has lost its uniqueness. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:41, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::As for dialogue, it should be spaced like this. He said, "Characters talk like this." with punctuation inside the quotations and a comma before the dialogue. It should also be spaced out so two speakers are never talking in the same paragraph. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've unfortunately given all the help I can. Pulling a story out of the 'generic OC (original character)/ CPC (creepy pasta character) storyline is a hard, if not impossible task. I would wait for some feedback and see if you can salvage it for this wiki, but your best chances may be taking it to Spinpasta or DeviantArt and getting responses there as OC content has a very short shelf life here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I just read Banning's review and it is pretty spot on, I suggest reading that in combination with the above messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:22, May 31, 2015 (UTC)